gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Charybdis Zaitlin
Charybdis Zaitlin is an immortal witch visiting Gravity Falls, Oregon. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Charybdis Genvieve Zaitlin was born on October 27, 1723 to Bryce Zaitlin and Nicolasa Zaitlin. Bryce and Nicolasa were very poor, and they belonged to a long line of slaves. When Charybdis was born, she was taken away from her mother and father, and was given to a rich man with several slaves already. This man had a hard time dealing with infants, so he put Charybdis into the hands of two of his slaves, promising them that if they raised her, they wouldn't have to work. The two slaves treated Charybdis like a daughter, and named her Genevieve, which seemed to suit her. Charybdis always wondered about her real parents, but the two slaves didn't say anything about them. When she was five, Charybdis was to be put to work under the orders of the rich man she'd been handed to when she was born. She was given an equal amount of work as the rest of the slaves, but she was tortured more, and consistently beat up by the rich man, as punishment for being slower than the rest of his slaves. She hated being tortured as she was, and no matter how many times she tried to run away, she would always get caught. Luckily, an immortal wizard named Niklaus Lawrence found Charybdis as she was being beat up, and felt pity for her. He killed her master, and promised all of the slaves that had been under the service of the rich man freedom. While all the other slaves ran free, Charybdis remained, still interested to learn about Niklaus. Niklaus told her that he was a wizard, and he was immortal, but Charybdis didn't believe him. She told Niklaus to prove it, and Niklaus did, by using Book A, and putting the same immortality spell that he had been cursed with, as well as his sister Avril, and his cousin, Matthew. The second that Charybdis was given immortality, she was given clear sight, and she began having faith in Niklaus. However, he was about to leave, but Charybdis didn't want him to. She wanted to come with him, wherever he was going. Niklaus, seeing potential in Charybdis, ageed that she could come with him. He then asked her what her name was, but she told him she didn't have one, she'd been called "redhead" by her former master, and her "parents" had given her the name Genevieve, but it hadn't stuck. Niklaus gave her a name: Charybdis, which was the name of a sea monster from Greek mythology, and Genevieve became Charybdis' middle name. Charybdis spent more than fifty years with Niklaus, helping him destroy buildings, and terrorizing other monsters. At first, she was curious as to why the two were wrecking cities, but Niklaus gave her a severe scolding, telling her that was what they did, and if she didn't like it, she could leave him. She learned to stop asking questions when it came to Niklaus, and let him do his thing, as long as he taught her what he knew. She grew a hatred of vampires after ripping one to shreds and burning the remains with Niklaus, and she is not very fond of their intolerance to sunlight, and their need for blood. Eventually, she grew a crush on her new master, and she wanted to be with him forever, but Niklaus didn't like her back, which upset her. Niklaus told Charybdis about Avril, and he made it seem as though she was pure evil, and she wanted nothing more than to hurt her brother. Charybdis swore that if she ever actually met Avril herself, she would make Avril pay. That day came, much to her surprise. She and Niklaus were in New Orleans, when they found Avril, who had an in-depth conversation with her brother. At that time, Avril had woken up from her eternal slumber, and she'd already given birth to her daughter, Amber. Avril and Charybdis got jobs as nurses, attempting to use their magic to heal the sick humans that lived in New Orleans. However, Charybdis was convinced Avril was not trying to help the sick humans, and one day, she put Avril under a torture spell, causing her to have hallucinations about her past with Niklaus. When Niklaus learned about this, he was enraged that Charybdis would hurt his sister, as he still loved her, even though they didn't get along. Niklaus exiled Charybdis from himself, and he and Avril left for Gravity Falls, Oregon, hoping they would be safe. Charybdis was furious, and wanted revenge on Avril, as well as Niklaus all to herself. She swore that she would stop at nothing to see Avril, and all of her alliances dead. Early Life Charybdis was raised by Niklaus Lawrence, and thanks to his immortality spell on her, it is impossible for her to die. She is very cruel, and is focused on nothing more than completing her goal of killing Avril and being with Niklaus for the rest of eternity. She is somebody you think is innocent at first glance, but there is much more to her than it truly seems. She especially hates Avril Lawrence, and wants to make her pay, even though Avril didn't do anything whatsoever. She isn't fond of Avril's allies, either, and she will make sure that all of them either side with her, or be killed. Appearance Charybdis has long, blood-red hair, which she is extremely fond of. Her eyes are gray-blue. She is tall, being 5'11. She is often underestimated, because of her appearance. Alliances *Niklaus Lawrence (Former Master) Enemies *Avril Lawrence (Worst Enemy) *Una Andris *Carrie Noell *Whitney Miller *Matthew Lawrence *Melody Richardson *Marcellus Vamos *Carter Song *Sophie Grey *Dominic Cullen *Alice Cullen *Anyone else who is an ally of Avril Lawrence Likes *Her hair *Being a witch *Niklaus Lawrence *Looking innocent *Using her magic on others *Plotting against her enemies *Revenge Dislikes *Avril Lawrence *Avril's allies *Her name being made fun of *Vampires *Fairies Powers/Abilities *Charybdis is a witch. *Charybdis is immortal. *Charybdis has learned almost everything from Niklaus Lawrence. *Charybdis' family was born into slavery. *As an infant, Charybdis was often beat up by her master. *Charybdis was freed from slavery by Niklaus Lawrence. *Charybdis is dedicated to her goal. *Charybdis is often underestimated. *Charybdis knows healing spells. *Charybdis knows a lot about magic. *Charybdis especially hates vampires and fairies. *Charybdis hates Avril Lawrence. *Charybdis has sworn revenge on Avril Lawrence. *Charybids knows how to kill vampires. *Charybdis' specialty is torture spells. Parents Bryce Zaitlin.jpg|Bryce Zaitlin, Charybdis' father. Nicolasa Zaitlin.jpg|Nicolasa Zaitlin, Charybdis' mother. Gallery Charybdis Zaitlin.jpg Charybdis03.jpg Charybdis04.jpg Charybdis05.jpg Charybdis06.jpg|Charybdis with her worst enemy, Avril Lawrence Charybdis07.jpg|Charybdis with her former master, Niklaus Lawrence. Charybdis08.jpg Charybdis09.jpg Charybdis10.jpg Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Resident Category:Immortal Category:Witch Category:Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Resident Category:MermaidatHeart